Hobbes and Bacon
by LittleLovingWriter
Summary: Calvin has grown up, and now has a daughter named Bacon. Her best friend? Everyone's favorite tiger- Hobbes! What kind of adventures will the two get themselves into? Read and find out!


_**Hey guys! So I decided to write a Calvin and Hobbes fanfic, with Calvin's daughter, Bacon, as the main character. I was inspired by a comic called "Hobbes and Bacon" , so make sure to check it out! Pretty please with chocolate frosted sugar bombs on top leave a review!**_

"Your turn, bozo" Susie rolled to her side and mumbled into her husband's ear. Their daughter, a cute but troublesome little girl was calling for her parents, afraid that the monsters under her bed would get her. This happened every night, so the couple had gotten more or less used to it.

Calvin let out a yawn and got up, making his way to his daughter's room. He opened her door, only to find her with a wooden sword in one hand and a dart gun in the other, shooting and swinging in all directions.

"Die, evil fiends! Die!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, shooting her dad right in the face. When she realized who she'd hit, she gave a sheepish smile. Her father pulled the dart off his forehead, leaving a big, red mark. Bacon dropped her weapons and ran to him.

"Daddy! Thank goodness you came!" she jumped off her bed. "I can't fight them alone! Quick, get the light ray and bake 'em!"

"I know, princess, I know," Calvin said, half awake. He took out a battery lamp out of her drawer and shined it under his daughter's bed, wardrobe and any other places the monsters could be hiding. He couldn't keep getting up every night like this. Something had to be done.

Then, it hit him

"Wait right here, I'll be back soon," he said, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Calvin went back to his bedroom and flicked on his light.

"What on earth are you doing?" Susie asked, squinting her eyes and pulling her blanket over her head.

"Getting rid of the monsters." her husband said as he rummaged through the closet. _Where is he? I know I left him here... Ah, there we go! _Calvin victoriously pulled out who he'd been searching for.

_Good ol' Hobbes._

The doll's color had faded a bit- his orange stripes had taken on a yellowish hue, whilst one of his button eyes was almost falling out, but none the less, Hobbes was still Hobbes, and Calvin wasted no time getting him to his daughter.

"Bacon," He said, knocking on her door with one hand and holding Hobbes behind his back with the other. "I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"This," he revealed the old toy, "is an old friend of mine. His name is Hobbes. He'll protect you from the monsters and he'll be your best friend."

Bacon took Hobbes out of her father's arms, observing the doll.

"Goodnight, sweetheart" He said, ruffling her hair and leaving the room, desperate to get back to sleep.

Calvin closed her door on his way out and made his way back to his bedroom. He remembered his mother's old saying: _I hope you have a kid that puts you through what I've been through_. He couldn't help but laugh- his daughter was so much like him during his childhood it was comic. She managed to find trouble wherever she went and had an endless imagination, and he loved her with all his heart, even when she did the stupidest things. Susie, on the other hand, was much more strict about such things, but no amount of punishments could change her personality.

Calvin crawled into bed, hugging his wife and falling asleep almost instantly.

Soon after Calvin left, Bacon put Hobbes next to her.

"So, you're Hobbes, huh kitty?" She said, poking him with her finger. Suddenly, she heard a _POP! _Hobbes had come to life!

She screamed and hid under the blanket.

"Hey! Someone brought me back!" Hobbes said, a joyful tone in his voice.

"You…You can talk?"

"Apparently. Say, where are we? Where's Calvin?"

"Do you eat little girls?"

"Not that I know."

Bacon got out from under the covers and sat face-to-face with Hobbes. The tiger had a smile on his face and was looking around the room, trying to figure out where he was, while Bacon was still in shock by the doll's sudden transformation.

"So… I'm Bacon," She said awkwardly.

"Hobbes, charmed." He shook her hand. "Are you hungry? Do you have any tuna?"

- _hours later_-

"**IT'S SATURDAY!**" Bacon yelled, running down the stairs as Hobbes following behind. She jumped on the kitchen table and wasted no time pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Hobbes took the last can of tuna and they both sat in front of the TV, turning it to full volume. Soon, the house was flooded with the _Looney Tunes _sounds- dogs barking, dynamite exploding and a bald hunter yelling "Oh, you Waskly Wabbit!".

Upstairs, Calvin and Susie were still in bed.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Susie asked, rolling to her side.

Calvin reached over to his alarm clock and read it. "Would you look at that, 6:30. She let us sleep in today"

The two got out of bed and made their way downstairs

"Hey, kiddo." Calvin said, smiling at his daugher, "How's Hobbes working out for you?"

Bacon responded by hugging her friend and painting a smile that went ear-to-ear. "I love him daddy! Today we're gonna go down to the creek and look for frogs!"

Calvin ruffled her hair and let her continue watching TV.

"Honey!", Susie called from the kitchen, "Why are all the tuna cans open?"

_**So, should I write more? Please, leave a review! :)**_


End file.
